


Important Business

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Respite [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a surprise for Darcy. Apparently it's too big to wrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Business

Darcy clung to Clint's hand with both of hers, trusting him to lead her safely... Wherever they were going. It was a surprise, apparently. She had a padded eyemask over her eyes. He said he had her Christmas present for her, but it was too big to wrap and he needed to keep it a secret. Which sort of begged the question of what it could possibly be. And really, this was Clint- it could be _anything_.

They came to a stop. “Wait right here.” He slipped free from her, and she heard him move away across what sounded an awful lot like carpet. It was a little squishy under her flats, too, so that bore up the carpet theory.

She let her hands fall to her side and waited. It was hard not to be a little impatient about wondering just what the fuck was going on, but in just a second she felt slightly callus-rough hands sliding over her clothes. He started by quickly pulling apart the buttons on her sweater, but in no time at all she was completely naked. At least it was a comfortable temperature wherever they were. “This is a naked present?”

“Isn't that the best kind?” He took her hand again and this time they went just a few steps before stopping. His other arm slipped around her waist. “Right there. Sit down. I've got you, babe.”

“Okay.” There was a moment of indecision of whether she could feel for the seat with her free hand or grab his arm, but she reached back and felt the soft upholstery of something as he eased her into a sitting position. The seat was fairly comfortable, although she seemed to be perched on the edge of whatever it was.

Clint knelt down in front of her, his forearms resting lightly on her thighs. “Almost done.” He pushed gently on the insides of her knees until she opened her legs for him. She felt something around one leg just below her knee, rope maybe, and he secured her to whatever she was sitting on. Her other leg was similarly tied.

“There. Go ahead and take the blindfold off.”

She reached up and slipped her thumbs under the elastic band, eyes tightly closed as she eased it up over her head. She held it out until he took it from her. Cracking her eyes open, she squinted in the brightness. And it was bright, too, like normal light on brightness. It took a second to adjust, but when she did...

 _Her_. Darcy was looking at herself in a full-length mirror that appeared to be fastened to the wall of... some room or another, just a few feet away. There was a red floppy bow stuck to the top, it's long ends dangling about halfway down. She wanted to make a crack about having had a mirror before, but her legs were spread wide enough that her pussy was completely exposed, and that was kinda distracting. Secondary to that she noticed that she was sitting on some kind of padded bench thing. There was something entirely vulnerable about seeing herself like this. And hot. It felt a little precarious perched there on the edge, so she leaned back a little, bracing her hands against the back edge.

Clint moved around behind her, his gaze meeting hers in the mirror. He was still completely dressed, of course. “Keep your eyes open. I have this...” His hand came up from behind her back, a bright red ball gag clutched in his fist. “So tap out if you need to.”

“Okay.” She opened her mouth and let him press the ball gently inside, fastening it around the back of her head. It was solid against her tongue, and she let her jaw relax around it.

“That okay?” he asked, eyes on hers again. She nodded. “Not too tight?” She shook her head at that. “Awesome.” His heated gaze moved over her body, lingering appreciatively here and there. His hands came out and rested against her bare shoulders, fingertips stroking back and forth a little as she watched. “Touch yourself. Play with your clit.”

Her eyes widened a little, but the looked on his face was entirely serious. She shifted her weight a little, one hand coming forward off the edge of the bench. She rested it against her collarbone, her fingers brushing over his, before letting it slide slowly down her body. Down over her breast, cupping it a little, fingertips swirling against her nipple before gliding down over the curve of her stomach.

Darcy let her middle finger slide up and down along her center for a second before coming up and rolling back and forth over the sensitive nub. It was somehow more intense, watching as she touched herself, and it was a struggle to keep from closing her eyes as sensation washed through her.

His hands brushed down over her shoulders, giving her upper arms a gentle squeeze before slipping around to rest against the underside of her breasts. He cupped them, lifting them a little, and she wasn't entirely sure where to look.

A muffled moan escaped from behind the gag as Clint took each rosy peak between finger and thumb, rolling them until they pebbled under his touch. Rough fingertips rasped against the sensitive skin, making her gasp. His touch was gentle, too gentle, and she arched towards him as much as she could.

A smile moved across his face. “You want more.” She nodded, eyes wide. “A bit tricky from this angle, but I have something that will help.” His hands fell away, one sliding into one pocket of his dark jeans. He came out with a pair of rubber-tipped, weighted clamps letting them dangle beside her head for a second.

Clint dropped down to a crouch behind her. One clamp went on the bench, and he opened the other, bringing it up to one stiffened nipple. She let out a sigh as the rubber closed around the sensitive flesh. His eyes flicked up to hers, watching her from over her shoulder.

She stared back eyes locked on the bit of silver-colored metal hanging from her breast. He tightened the screw on the side until she cried out, pain edging the pleasure into pure sensation that spiraled through her.

He did the same with the other side, and Darcy was breathing a little heavier by the time he was done. His fingers brushed over her reddened nipples, making her cry out again. She hadn't stopped rolling her finger over her clit, her pleasure was coiling in a hazy spiral of heat deep within her body.

He moved around beside her, crouched just in front of one leg now, his hand stroking along the inside of her thigh. She stared, unable to look away as two long fingers slipped up against her heated flesh and pushing excruciatingly slowly into her cunt. Her eyes fell shut, unable to watch anymore, but a sudden flick that sent one of the hanging weights of the clamps sliding back against her skin had her letting out a smothered yell, her eyes flying open again. “Watch, babe.” His voice was low, rough, eyes dark and intense.

Darcy nodded almost frantically, her gaze glued to where his digits were slowly pumping in and out, disappearing into her body. It was too much to watch, but she couldn't look away again. Her finger rubbed back and forth almost feverishly, her hips rocking forward a little. She wanted to ask him to go faster, harder, anything other than the slow push-pull that was driving her insane.

She bucked up against him, but Clint shifted effortlessly to keep the same maddening rhythm, and she let out a low groan. She tried to get lost in the sweep of her finger, but every time his knuckles pressed up against her it distracted her and she let out a little whimper.

He glanced up into her face, and at last he started picking up speed. His fingers moved faster and faster until she was moaning almost continuously, watching him fuck them into her. Her hips bucked forward to meet him as she matched his movements with her own. The world narrowed down, down until her orgasm flooded her with a haze of heat. She slumped down a little, her hand falling away as she came back to herself.

Clint's gaze was still intense as he looked up into her face. His fingers slipped away, and he pulled the quick release knots tying her legs to the bench. He straightened, quickly pulling off his own clothes until he was just as naked as she was. She let her eyes trace appreciatively over the ridges of his abs, down to where his cock was jutting proudly from between his legs.

“Can you stand up?” His hands came out to steady her as she pushed herself to her feet, whimpering a little as the weights hanging from her nipples swung free. “Just for a second.” He slipped around behind her, sitting down on the padded seat of the bench. “Come sit down.”

With his hands on her hips to steady her, she stepped back, straddling his thighs. She sank down over him, reaching down to hold his cock steady. A long moan escaped as she took him deep inside her body until her thighs were resting over his. Immediately his legs opened, spreading her legs wider. She could see the base of his shaft where it disappeared into her cunt, and she let out another moan at the sight alone.

“Pretty good, huh?” His hand smoothed over her hip. “Lean forward a little.”

Bracing her hands on his thighs just above his knees, Darcy leaned forward. Her feet weren't touching the floor, but she had leverage this way, and she started moving against him. She watched as his cock moved in and out, watched the sway of the clamps as they dangled from her breasts. He reached forward, cupping her breasts and squeezing a little until she cried out as dizzying, white-hot sensation licked through her.

His hands didn't stay there, though, they dropped down to her hips. She felt the bite of his fingers digging in as he urged her faster. The swinging weight against her nipples, the sight of his erection pistoning into her pussy, the friction against sensitive nerve endings, it was all an intense rush of heat, and she felt herself getting close again.

“Fuck, that's good.” Clint urged her faster still, bringing her down against him each time with an audible slap. She could feel herself start to flutter around him, thighs quivering as the tension inside her tightened. She fell still, letting him move her against him, and then she came with a muffled yell, unable to keep her eyes open.

He didn't seem to mind, though, or maybe he couldn't see. Either way he kept his hold on her hips, lifting her up and bringing her down as he thrust up deep into her cunt. His rhythm started to stutter, and he brought her down against him with one final _slap_ of her ass against his pelvis, and she heard him let out a low groan.

He traced light patterns against her back as they caught their breath. “You think you can stand up?” When she nodded, he helped her to her feet again, making sure she was steady before he stood up as well. He took the ball gag out first, and she wiped off her chin, working her jaw to ease the tension of her muscles being in the same position for so long.

Darcy couldn't help but whimper as he opened the clamps and pulled them free, blood rushing painfully back into her nipples.

“Okay?” He put them down on the bench and pulled her against his chest, strong arms wrapped securely around her.

“Yeah. It was a good present.” She rested her head against his chest, her eyes flicking around to take in everything she could see. “Where are we?”

“My office.” It was a small room, smaller than her office, all gray and completely devoid of furniture other than the bench and the mirror on the wall.

She couldn't help but grin. “You have an office?”

“Sure.” She felt the rise and fall of his shoulders as he shrugged. “I need somewhere to get my business done.”

“I'm your business?” She pulled back and looked up into his face.

Clint grinned, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. “Well, I did just do you, so... I guess so.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning forward to rest against him again. “So, what kind of furniture should I get in here?”

“The sturdy kind.” She nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very Respite Christmas.


End file.
